Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 October 2016
07:57 *think 07:57 :/ 07:57 :/ 07:57 where do you usually evacuate to? 07:57 btw, we slightly changed the policies, slightly 07:57 I'll just copy PFM's js :3 07:57 darren pls don't 07:57 it won't work :P 07:58 Will this work for a bot? User:BotDude/chat.js 07:58 @Nkech Idk, probably somewhere in Virginia if we needed to :p 07:58 Wait 07:58 I see the submit button now :p 07:59 :P 07:59 :p 07:59 yes, I'm late by 8 years, but we finally finished our admin discussion. :P 09:54 The only drought that may not end this year is the GoM major drought 09:54 fail @MH 09:54 09:55 :O 09:55 Bahamas are gonna get rekt for the second year in a row 09:56 Hype PM 09:56 !savelogs 09:56 Attempting to save chat logs... 09:56 Saved chat logs. 09:57 How can you make commands on a bot, that other people can use? 09:57 Hype pls 09:57 09:57 Hai. :3 09:58 Hi PFM. :p 09:58 Hallo 09:58 I copied u :3 09:58 I saw. :3 09:58 :/ 09:59 :/ 09:59 Test. 09:59 I might as well as copy BotDude's JS as well :3 09:59 Mine is simple :3 09:59 «(^ω^)» 10:00 «(^ω^)» 10:00 !2day_Atl 10:01 fail 10:01 10:01 !2day_Epac 10:01 yep, works. :p 10:01 10:01 EPAC pls 10:02 !5day_Atl 10:02 !nab 10:02 !5day_atl 10:02 BotDude now has (bot) star :4 10:02 yep, just testing. :P 10:02 !5day_epac 10:02 I found a cursing rebot 10:02 10:03 ded chat. 10:03 nkech killed chat 10:03 I'll make a bot sometime 10:03 Money Cyclone should be your bot :3 10:03 k. 10:04 Nah my bot will be named MoneyBot 10:05 (Brb) 10:05 Unlike hypes not I can talk through mine :3 10:05 Unlike hypes not I can talk through mine :3 10:06 !logs 09:35 So are u guys making me a mod? U promised me yesterday 09:35 Thoughts on the Atlantic 09:35 NkechBot: well, why not ask another question? I don't have the answer to that one yet. 09:36 often times you'll have to be specific for it to answer 09:36 @Tornado I don't recall ever promising to make you a mod yesterday. 09:36 ERC happening right now 09:37 I can see every question y'all send that bot and I'm adding answers for most of them 09:38 Do you like the Atlantic 09:38 NkechBot: No. 09:38 good boy, NkechBot. *pats on the back* 09:39 k. 09:39 :p 09:39 Hey BotDude 09:39 :p 09:39 my bot is starting to come together, Darren 09:39 Do you like the Atlantic 09:39 NkechBot: No. 09:39 k then 09:40 Cool! 09:40 :p 09:40 you want to try it 09:40 I'm going to hear out some of my bots commands 09:40 !coppa 09:40 http://rebot.me/pantherman1279 09:41 wow the bot can spam smileys when someone replies that :) 09:41 Hype, do you know what is wrong with this? User:BotDude/chat.js 09:42 !cat 09:45 SM ur not code is broken :3 09:45 *not 09:45 wow, rebot is cool, I get logs of every convo with my bot 09:45 :p 09:45 **bot 09:45 Nah. :P 09:45 It works, actually. :P 09:46 But I copied stole it from PFM and it no work for my bot :p 09:46 wb 09:46 Thus why it won't work. :P 09:46 How do I get it to work? :p 09:47 You actually have to use the commands on your bot. :P 09:47 :P 09:47 What du u mean m8 09:47 !coppa 09:48 Instead of writing "!coppa" on your main, you have to do that on your bot. :P 09:48 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 09:48 See, it works. :P 09:48 Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh 09:48 :p 09:48 How do I get it to work for other people? 09:48 You can't. :P 09:48 But it works on hypes not 09:48 *bot 09:49 Hype's bot is different. :P 09:49 But you can ask him to help you with this. :P 09:49 Okay then thx :p 09:49 :p 09:50 adds not sysop :p 09:50 Jk 09:50 test 09:50 *BOT 09:50 AUTOCORRECT OMG 09:50 Hi sass 09:51 Poor Haiti.... 09:52 Hi 09:52 Hi 09:52 Hi :P 09:52 Uh oh :/ 09:53 :/ 09:53 50/50 chances for 98L right now 09:53 O_O 09:53 Hey $ 09:53 09:53 Matthew has a chance to end the U.S. major landfall drought 09:53 Hu 09:53 2016 being the year to end droughts, I think it might happen. 09:53 * Hi 09:54 2015 was NOT a year to end any droughts 09:54 2016 is different 09:54 09:54 The only drought that may not end this year is the GoM major drought 09:54 fail @MH 09:54 09:55 :O 09:55 Bahamas are gonna get rekt for the second year in a row 09:56 Hype PM 09:56 !savelogs 09:56 Attempting to save chat logs... 09:56 Saved chat logs. 09:57 How can you make commands on a bot, that other people can use? 09:57 Hype pls 09:57 09:57 Hai. :3 09:58 Hi PFM. :p 09:58 Hallo 09:58 I copied u :3 09:58 I saw. :3 09:58 :/ 09:59 :/ 09:59 Test. 09:59 I might as well as copy BotDude's JS as well :3 09:59 Mine is simple :3 09:59 «(^ω^)» 10:00 «(^ω^)» 10:00 !2day_Atl 10:01 fail 10:01 10:01 !2day_Epac 10:01 yep, works. :p 10:01 10:01 EPAC pls 10:02 !5day_Atl 10:02 !nab 10:02 !5day_atl 10:02 BotDude now has (bot) star :4 10:02 yep, just testing. :P 10:02 !5day_epac 10:02 I found a cursing rebot 10:02 10:03 ded chat. 10:03 nkech killed chat 10:03 I'll make a bot sometime 10:03 Money Cyclone should be your bot :3 10:03 k. 10:04 Nah my bot will be named MoneyBot 10:05 (Brb) 10:05 Unlike hypes not I can talk through mine :3 10:05 Unlike hypes not I can talk through mine :3 10:06 !logs 10:07 Logs have been submitted by the king of the sockpuppets. 2016 10 03